The Council of Nine (Working Title)
Ancient group of 9 incredibly powerful people, immortal, different races (Or maybe an ancient, extinct race?), defend the world from an ancient enemy (Dragons?). Dragons are not necessarily evil. Council not necessarily good, they are just two sides of a war. Dragons have been dormant for ages, but the council stay vigilant. Some mortal races believe they are gods, and worship them, but the council is hidden and does not reveal their true identity. Some mortals believe they are defending the world from the Great Evil, which does not really exist. Although the council works together, they each have there own goals, and there are rivalries, and mistrust between members. The weaver and the bard are the only ones who know the whole strategy and truly understand the whole scope of the conflict. They are the most committed to the goal of the council. The council, in order of rank: * The weaver, female, sorcerer, leader of the council, most powerful in magic of them all. Lives in a castle in the middle of the north continent. Every human who goes to the castle dies. The castle is staffed by mortals who cannot leave. One of the most knowledgeable in magic in the world, and always tries to learn more. Married to the general. * The general, female, military genius and natural leader, good in motivating men to fight. Married to the weaver. Could not deal with immortality so was put into a magical sleep by the weaver, to be awakened when she is needed to defend the world from the dragons. Can not use magic herself. The only one who can really bind the council together, and keep them from rivalry between themselves. * The bard, male. Skilled bard, swordsmen and magic user. Womaniser. Travels the lands and tells stories of dragons, gods and the council, but never revealing their true identity, purpose or who they are fighting. Incredibly skilled politician, and employed by lots of rulers as an advisor. Always tries to manipulate kingdoms and empires to do what the council wants. Has a relationship with the assassin, but it is not exclusive. Has a rivalry with the champion, since he also loves the assassin. * The champion, male, master swordsman. He set up a sword school in a really hard to reach place in the mountains. The school is legendary, and few reach it. Mortals think it is run by an order of monks, but when they pas the wards that defend the school they discover it is an immortal swordsmen who will teach them the way of the sword. They cannot leave until the Champion wills it, and upon leaving he makes the pupils swear to never reveal him, or tell anyone else about the school. This promise is bound by magic and can’t be broken. The school is the place where some of the most powerful magical items the council possesses are hidden, ready to use against the dragons. The champion can use some magic, but generally does not use it. Loves the assassin, but she feels nothing for him. He would do anything for her, and she profits from that. Rivalry with the bard. * The watcher, female, oldest of them all (only one to look old, as she achieved immortality while already an old woman). Lives in seclusion at the edge of the warded city where the dragons sleep. Watches the dragons to be able to warn the others when they awake. Powerful magic user, and wise in all things. Almost never says anything, and then only to the hunter, and tries to avoid contact with other living beings. Spends her days meditating. She is a prophet for the Maker and knows some of his mind, but does not share this often, as it will (upset the balance?). * The healer, male, uses magic to heal people. Tries to live a normal live, living in mortal cities as an apothecary, and taking mortal wives. But after a while he has to fake his death, take a new identity and set up a new life. Never reveals his secret to anyone, and is depressed. Hates the assassin, for basically doing the opposite of what he does. * The hunter, male, incredibly skilled hunter. Travels the lands hunting for dragons and their servants. Does not have a living place, but stays at the weavers castle for stretches. Avoids contact with mortals. Can use magic, but only magic related to the animal world. Can take over the mind of animals, and see through their eyes. He is the only one who visits the watcher from time to time. Deeply distrusts the weaver, but values her strength and knowledge. * The assassin. Female, can disappear in shadows. Leader of the temple of assassins (guild) although no-one knows her identity. Distrusted by the rest of the council. Deeply in love with the bard, but does not allow herself to bind herself to him, as she thinks emotions are a weakness. Does not have a lot of interest in fighting the dragons, and does nothing to oppose them while they are dormant. Almost never attends council meetings. She is a vampire. * The betrayer. A dragon who works with the council. Has sworn a magic oath of fealty to the general, so they know he can’t work against them. They do not really know what he does in his live, and he only listens to commands of the general. He only feels contempt for the others, and although he attends meetings, his comments are almost always cryptic and double layered. Deeply distrusted by the others.